Lenocinant
by Latona.Selene
Summary: Renji Abarai is about as Irish as a bowl of Lucky Charms. crack!fic


We bought some lucky charms as... breakfast/snackies for mother's day since she loves it, and as I was reading the back of the box trying to figure out why it said "forested lucky charms"(the words were backwards), then I remembered the saying "about as Irish as a bowl of Lucky Charms." and... voilà, plox....

* * *

**Karakura High: 7:56 A.M.**

Meina Kinchō was in THE best spot of class C-3, that position was right behind the delectable Renji Abarai. Being so close to a delectable treat one could easily slide their way in and get closer-- perhaps even start a more intimate relation with him. Meina never bothered with such a thing, but she didn't let it go to waste either.

They weren't friends or anything; Meina could count the number of times she had talked to him on one hand. She was just content by sitting behind him, mentally tracing the ink black tattoos through his white school shirt. But on this morning, her brain was still in the fog last night's slumber had cast, and wasn't forming the correct thought pattern expected of a seventeen year old.

Instead of trying to make out the black tattoos through his shirt and admire his musculature like she usually does, she shifted her fascination to something higher....

His hair to be exact.

She had always wondered if he were Irish. Though, he didn't exactly look like someone from Emerald Isle; with his tribal tattoos and long hair which was always pulled up into a spiked ponytail. Weighing those thing, it seemed less likely that he was... but if it were true...

Her older sister's drunken words from a few years ago rang in her head, her eyes widen and her stomach growled at the thought. In her tired and low blood sugar state, she had thought it meant something along the lines of they have yummy food-- not a double entendre.

"Hey Abarai, you Irish?" She didn't bother to hide her morning slur and watched as the muscles in his back tense, she could just barely make out the thick black lines rippling with his skin before she saw his head turn to the side, giving her a view of his profile.

"Irish?" He rose an eyebrow wondering where that could have come about, his gaze slowly shifted up to his hair, a frown twitched at his lips as his eyes travel down to meet Meina's. "... No, I'm not."

Meina sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly as he turned forward, immersing himself in his textbook. "So... you aren't magically delicious?"

Renji quickly turned around, his face contorting into utter bewilderment as he tried to figure out _how_ she could ever jump to that conclusion. "WHAT?!"

The outburst had now gathered the attention of the other students, while some looked over the two and went back to their self-studying, others turned to their friends or cell phones. A soft murmur started to spread throughout the room. _Gossip_ had begun to bruit about, and a frustrated blush bloomed on Renji's cheeks knowing it was about him and this... _crazy_.

Meina swayed in her seat, her pupils had engulfed the grey color of her eyes, her lips moving to a tune she remembered from when she was young, about Ireland. "Irish men are magically delicious..."

Renji gaped her for a few moments wondering what type of screwed up logic she had if she actually thought that made sense, "I'm no--"

The door to the classroom opened and the teacher walked in clapping his hands to to gather their attention, "All right, let's see what you've learned these past minutes."

Renji glanced at instructor then to Meina, hoping that whatever psychosis she was suffering from had abated. He slowly turned to face the front of the class where the teacher was discussing a how to solve a problem.

A soft mumbled sentence from behind Renji made its way to his ears, when his brain processed it he hunched over his desk trying to become one with it and escape the insanity.

"Then I can't eat you up...?"

* * *

OWARI

* * *

It was actually "frosted" charms not "forested"... ¬_¬; two whole minutes to figure that out.


End file.
